A known supercharger includes an electric motor driven by a battery.
For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a turbocharger including an electric motor driven by a battery. In this turbocharger, rotation of an exhaust turbine is assisted by an electric motor to increase the rotation speed of the exhaust turbine at an early stage.